The Streets of Odaiba
by lottie11
Summary: Kari is living on the streets and TK is a gangster. They both get into trouble with the police and Kari finds herself In deep trouble.


Disclaimer ~ I don't own, Digimon, Mc Donald's or any other brand names in this fic. How ever I do own the story line. I am aware that due to the number of Digimon fics on this site that the story line MAY be similar to another fic but this is entirely my own work.  
  
~*~ The Streets of Odaiba ~*~  
  
~*~ By Lottie11 ~*~  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Kari sat on the wet street corner of Odaiba. She shivered and wrapped the thin sheet, covered in mud around her. She watched people feet walk pass her. She had a sign round her neck that read 'spare change?'  
  
As people walked passed her she saw people purposely look away. She had got used to this. She knew people didn't like beggars because once she had been a girl walking along the street with her mother and she had done the same thing.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Flashback  
  
"Mummy, mummy can we go to Mc Donald's?" "No, I will not allow you to eat junk food. Now stay here while I go to get the car, don't move Kari. Do you here me?" "I wont." As her mother walked off a man behind her said "Have you any spare change?"  
  
"My mummy says I shouldn't give money to beggars." "Just you wait," He had said "One day you will be in this position and you will know what it is like to have nothing." Kari just turned around and ignored him.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* End of Flash Back  
  
As Kari thought about it as the rain soaked through her clothes and splashed in puddles around her, she wished she hadn't ignored the beggar. He was right, she now knew what it was like to have no one to lean on in hard times except herself. It was getting darker and the streets where not as busy as they had been earlier in the day.  
  
Two guys sitting near her where munching their way through two Big Macs. Kari sniffed the air. It smelled so good. As they got up to leave they just left their food boxes on the floor. Kari crawled over to the boxes, one was empty but the other had half a small portion of fries left in it she lifted them out and smiled gratefully.  
  
It was difficult to find food that hadn't gone rotten. There where many stray dogs around and they had much advantage over her as they could smell food from far off. Kari ate the first chip. She felt guilty, at home she had always said prayers before eating. She ate another one.  
  
'Who cares? Since when did God care for me, I'm 13 for crying out loud and I'm already living on the streets. If he cared, he would have saved Tai. '  
  
She remembered the day when Tai and her had come home. Their mother was in the house and she had been drinking heavily. Kari had tripped over a bottle that was almost full. The bottle cracked and the white wine went everywhere.  
  
Kari shivered again, this time it was not the cold. The memory of what came next was one of the worst in her life.  
  
Her mother's bloodshot eyes sprang open. She had stood up and walked unsteadily towards her. "You clumsy brat, what do you think you where doing.?" "I . . I . . . I,"  
  
Tears started welling in Kari's eyes. Since the time when her mother had got divorced and lost most of the money Kari could only remember bad times. Kari' remember the violence that had gone on. She shut her eyes and remembered the rest of that evening.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am." "SORRY FOR WHAT FOR RUINING MY LIFE." The her mother had picked up the broken bottle "You piece of ungrateful slime." "No," Tai had jumped in "RUN KARI." Kari shook her head "You come to." Her mother swiped at Tai with the bottle and he fell to the floor. Kari saw his blood mix with the wine on the floor, turning it an ugly shade of red. Kari ran. She ran out into the night. Her hair swung loose in front of her eyes and rain trickled down her cheeks before being swept off. She ran as fast as she could and looked over her shoulder. Nobody was following her. She found a corner and sat in it as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Kari sat on the street corner where she had come only a few months ago now and she cried as she though about her brother Tai.  
  
The streets where almost deserted now and the shops where closing. The last customer walked out of Mc Donald's. The door was locked and closed. A piece of rubbish being carried by the wind brushed past her and her hair blew across her face. Kari lay down and looked up at the clouds. It had stopped raining but the ground was still wet, 'There's no point in living like this' Kari thought. And she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Kari's eyes flickered open. It was dark but she could see the blurred shapes of three people. Two of them were older than her and quite a bit taller. The third was obviously younger than his friends and was only an inch or two taller than Kari. Kari stood up but was careful to stay in the shadows. She could here them talking in muffled tones.  
  
She walked a tiny bit closer. All three where wearing hooded jumpers that where hiding their faces. As she crept nearer she stepped on a can. CRUNCH. The groups' attention instantly switched to the darkness where Kari was hiding. She could have kicked herself for being so obvious.  
  
The largest one finally spoke. "TK, you stay here. Keep guard, remember what you have to do." The one that they were addressing nodded his head. "We'll go in, it won't take more than five minutes." 'Great,' Kari thought to herself 'If they others are going I can try and make my escape'  
  
The tallest one spoke again "Use this." And he handed over a gun to the smallest one. 'OH SHIT' Kari thought to herself. The two others slipped round the corner. Kari peered through the darkness at the smallest one. He was looking around, he started walking in her direction with the gun pointing forwards.  
  
'What am I going to do, what am I going to do?' Kari thought to herself. The cold air made her throat sore she needed to cough badly. She held her breath. TK was still getting closer. She needed to breath out she couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
She coughed. Instantly TK ran round the corner and Kari saw the end of the gun pointing at her face. TK's hand was shaking. "Please don't shoot me," Kari said in a quiet voice "Please." TK just stared at her "You have to promise not to scream." Kari nodded.  
  
She noticed a tattoo on TK's cheek. It looked like a G linked with an L. But she didn't say anything.  
  
TK put down the gun. "You wouldn't have the courage to kill me anyway." Kari whispered. TK glared at her "Wanna bet?" "Hey if I had money I wouldn't be here would I?"  
  
"You live here?" "Yeah." "Mank." Then an alarm went off. "GOD."TK yelled. "They set off the alarm, the police will be here a second." Then he grabbed her hand and they started to run. They hadn't got far when they saw the squad cars with blue flashing lights on the top come speeding down the road.  
  
They ran in the opposite direction as a truck came down the road. The truck grinded to a halt right beside them. TK leapt in the car and pulled Kari in. There were three people in the car already, two in the front and one in the back. "Move it Switch, go on put your foot down, they're following us." "The bloody car doesn't go any faster." "Just do something!" The guy in the front shouted, "We ALL get busted if we're caught."  
  
As they sped along the road Kari couldn't help thinking to herself, 'What the Hell have I let myself in for?'  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter, eeek what's going to Happen? Please review. The next chapter will be going up soon hopefully because there's no school so I have more time to write YEY. Please review! 


End file.
